An After Party: The Other Dimension
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: This is the title of the fic: An After Party, but told in Cosmo's side of the story AND told in her POV. Also it will be titled: The Other Dimension. I hope this explains the sudden confusion in the end of my fic. Enjoy!


The Other Dimension

_**Hey! For all previous readers: This is Cosmo's side**__** story of my short fic: An After Party. Forgive the crappiness of this fic, since I barely know Cosmo.**_

_**And for new readers: If you want to understand the whole side of this fic, read the original fic. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cosmo or any of the Sonic characters**

_

* * *

_

Cosmo's POV

About two years ago, the Metarex wanted to take over the galaxy and I met Sonic and his friends. We all travelled through outer space and planet by planet we saved the planets and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds in the planets we searched.

I do remember one time when Tails and I were stuck in a planet, just the two of us and the others were nowhere to be found. I just know that after that we found our way back to the spaceship and well, after that, I started to like Tails. But then, Shadow knew that I was a spy and well, Tails didn't believe him and he saved me before Shadow could kill me.

Even Sonic and Knuckles tried, but Sonic got knocked out hard as well as Knuckles. Tails also got hit hard by Shadow, but I will never forget that he still protected me. Sure, he found out that Shadow was telling the truth but the final battle between Sonic and his friends versus was taking place and it seemed like the end.

At that moment, my orb in the middle just glowed and it was like…well I was receiving a message from my mother, Hertia that only I could save everyone. That was when I…took courage and sacrificed myself. Tails wasn't going to shoot me, even though everyone knew what I was going to do to save everyone.

Everyone was commanding Tails to shoot me, yet he couldn't. I saw him crying like never before and I never saw him cry so why did I just say that? The point is, I convinced him to do it. Then, I saw Sonic and Shadow in their super forms charging up their spin dashes so that they hit straight at the field I passed through with ease.

I could see that poor Tails was hurt and well, everyone else pretty much was too, but Tails, well it was like his heart broke when I sacrificed myself. Sonic came back to his hurt friend and told him what he just found of me and well, poor Tails could only cry his eyes out, like the expression goes.

After that whole incident, I just headed to another dimension, where there was mainly sunlight and well, basically everything a seedrian like me could ever need to survive. I saw a lot of seedrians I was never familiar with, but I saw my mother Hertia and my older sister Galaxina there. I stayed with them and told them about every epic adventure I had with Sonic, Tails and the others.

They couldn't believe how much I had to tell, so I decided to tell at least one of the adventures I had in one planet every evening when we finished supper. They couldn't believe how happy I was, talking about every thing and yet I didn't bore them with the details.

I really missed seeing my mother and sister, but I also miss Sonic, Tails and the others. But I know that the one I shall never forget is Tails. He was brave and in the end, even though it nearly broke him, he made the smartest choice a young…specimen could think of.

I know I want to be there for Tails, but that seed that has a remaining part of me shall glow and maybe, just maybe I may see him again. Because even though I am a spirit in another dimension, I would never forget who my real friends are in the world…

_

* * *

_

Present… (Still in Cosmo's POV)

It has been two years now and I just went to a place in this other dimension. I really have come to like it here and I have grown, so basically, I just sat down a tree hill and saw the sky. I really have been admiring the sky a lot, since it reminds me a lot of…Tails.

I really miss him so much, but I just can't go back. I let a tear shed from my eye, but then my orb glowed, like it did two years ago. _"Strange…"_ I thought

My mother and older sister found me and I asked: "Do you two have any idea of what I going on?" Both of them shook their heads, but I was being slowly faded away, like those two years ago. They just waved good bye and I waved back.

Then, I just traveled around some place I know nothing of but it's like a beam of light and I just headed towards it with my eyes closed, like if I knew where I was going, although I didn't.

Then I felt like I stopped floating and realized that I was on solid ground.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a city. _"Hmmm…It looks more civilized, where ever I landed right now."_ I thought again

I saw a mall nearby and I had the curiosity to enter and ask someone where was I. I continued my footing and I saw a plant shop. I couldn't help, but look at the plants and flowers in display. Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder and asked me: "Excuse me, but is your name Cosmo?"

I recognized that voice. I had a smile on my face and I turned around to be face to face with none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. I answered him: "Yes, Sonic. It's me. So, how have you been doing?"

Sonic sighed and said: "Well, everything has been fine. Knuckles has been guarding the Master Emerald, like always and Amy and Cream are somewhere around."

"Oh. What about Tails? How is he?" I urged myself to ask since Sonic didn't mention him. I just wanted to know how he was doing, like if he did move on and accepted the fact that I had been gone or…the undesirable thing happened.

I heard Sonic sigh and he started: "Tails has been depressed lately. He rarely smiles or talks to anyone ever since. He just stays in the workshop and listens to very depressing music, although we went on various missions and met new people. Only that time he is happy as a clam, but the other days, he just, well, I tried to help him and all he did was throw a dish at me and I dodge and the dish breaks with the wall."

"Oh…" I said very disappointed. I never knew he'd miss me this much. But Sonic put his hands on my shoulders and said: "No worries, Cosmo. Now let's go see Amy and Cream and tell them how you have been doing, but in the meantime, let's talk about something on the way."

I nodded and both of us started to talk about what happened after the Metarex incident and I told him everything. He just nodded the whole time and then, I realized we were at Cream's place.

Then, Sonic knocked on the door and Cream answered it. Cream was so glad to see me again and we shared a friendly embrace. Then, Cream called Amy, who was surprisingly there and she dragged me in and Sonic just entered.

Then, I told Amy and Cream what I told Sonic. Sonic got up and said: "Well, if you want to see Tails again, just come to the after party in three days."

"You're throwing a party?" I asked

"Oh, of course. Mr. Sonic finally stopped Eggman for good and we are celebrating. The citizens from here will be at the party, so you may not know most of them." Cream answered

"Wow. But, what do I wear for the party?" I asked. The two girls grinned and dragged me to a closet upstairs and Sonic left the house. The girls were making me try a bunch of clothes, until we picked the right outfit. I had a green and white dress with some green and white slippers on.

Amy told me: "Wear this same outfit in three days, which is the day of the after party." I nodded and kept the dress. In those three days, I stayed in Cream's place and Amy came in to sleepover with us for the past three nights….

_

* * *

_

The After Party…

I rushed to the after party and I was already late. I came in without anyone but Sonic noticing and he stood up and started to talk through the microphone.

"Good evening folks and welcome to my after party. "

Everyone cheered

I gave a quick look to everyone who was sitting at the tables. Knuckles and Rouge were in one table, but apart from the others. I was wondering if they got here as dates but I knew that it wasn't my business. I looked to another table and saw Amy, Cream, Cream's mom, a purple feline, a raccoon and...

"And now I want Tails to head to the stage." Sonic said

The lights pointed to Tails and everyone clapped for Tails as he headed to the stage.

I saw him happily heading towards the stage and in a tuxedo. I have to admit, he does look kind of handsome in that tuxedo. I then kept paying attention for I did know I was going to be cued by Sonic.

"Thanks for inviting me here Sonic." He said

"No problem." Sonic said and smirked at Tails. "Now stay here because I have a surprise for you. Cosmo, please stand up and head to the stage."

I stood up and headed to the stage. Then, I turned my sight to Tails and said: "Hi Tails, it's me, Cosmo. Do you remember me?"

Tails blushed as he saw me. I also blushed lightly and I saw that he was nearly as tall as me. Then, he hugged me and said: "Cosmo, it's so good to see you again."

I hugged him back and I whispered in his left ear: "Tails, I came back to be with you." After that said I started to cry tears of happiness and Tails gently wiped the tears out of my cheeks.

A slow music started to play and I couldn't help myself but grab his hand and lead him to the center of the dance floor. Then I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands around my waist and started to dance.

We stared into each other's eyes and after what it seemed like an eternity, Tails said my name, followed by the three words:

"I love you."

I felt happy once I heard this from him and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he returned the kiss. We just kissed for like a few seconds and then we pulled away. Then, I said: "I love you too Tails. I never want to leave you again."

After that said, we danced through the whole night, well actually until 9:30…

* * *

After the party ended, I left Tails to talk to Sonic and Amy started to talk to me and well, she asked me about how romantic it was, that if we kissed and that if we were lost in each other's presence.

I answered yes to all three questions and then, I saw Sonic standing up and I decided to step forward until I was close to approaching them.

"Tails, would you like to walk me home?" I asked my two-tailed boyfriend.

He nodded and grabbed my right hand and started to walk through the city with me. I told him to drop me off at Cream's house since I couldn't own a house.

When we arrived at my house (more like Cream's place), I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, so he grabbed my hands and kissed me again on the lips. I also blushed and responded by kissing him back for at least 5 seconds.

When we pulled away, we stared into each other's eyes once again.

Then, we waved each other good bye and I entered the house very exhausted. I changed from my dress to some pajamas set up for me and slipped it on, since I was so tired and just drifted off into slumber…

_**

* * *

**_

So, I hope you enjoyed this fic like: An After Party.

_**Please R&R.**_


End file.
